


I'll Always Have Your Back

by nursal1060



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fights, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kon-El is Superboy, Light Romance, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Rejection, Running Away, Sleeping Together, SuperBat, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Tears, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim comforts Kon, Timkon, Understanding, Young Justice and Justice League, background batman/superman, sleeping over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Superman refuses to acknowledge Kon as his son, and Kon is upset. Batman works with Superman to get him to open up, and Tim tries to heal Kon's heart the only way he knows how: with kisses and lots of love.(Based off the first episodes of Young Justice Season 1)!





	I'll Always Have Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!
> 
> I feel like a TimKon fic was long overdue. I did want to make a smutfic for these two, but the more I tried to write one, the more I couldn't come up with one. I've also written a lot of smutfics in a row recently, so I feel like I need a bit of a breather.  
> So I decided to write one based on the first two or three episodes of the Young Justice TV show, when Superman refuses to acknowledge Kon as his son. Of course, I played with continuity a bit to make Tim the Robin in this timeframe instead of Dick. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3

“I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be your son. I didn't ask to be made from your DNA! Are you happy now?” Kon raised his voice as he confronted Superman in the Young Justice base. He had tried so hard, so incredibly hard, just to get the Kryptonian’s attention. He just wanted to learn from him, be his child almost.

But he had learned quickly, and almost cruelly, that Superman wanted nothing to do with him. To Superman, the boy was a mistake. He was a failed experiment that needed guidance from the Justice League and to stay and learn with the Young Justice...not him. Clark didn't see him as his son. Nothing near that. And that pissed Kon off to no end.

Superman kept his cool as he kept the air of cockiness and coldness around him, “Regardless of whether you asked for it or not, you are here. You have to represent in everything you act and do.” Kon grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Superman didn’t understand. He NEVER understood what it was like to be lonely and lost.

Tim watched from behind with Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian. They were all at a lost for words, but none of them dared to step in to side with Kon, as Batman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and the Flash were also present with them, not saying anything. Their cold glares told the young heroes to not speak. Tim bit his lip in worry.

Kon yelled again, and Tim was sure that his heart would break, “I hate you! I hate being part of you! I never want to look at your face again!” Kon turned on his heel and stomped towards the exit. No one stopped him as the portal opened, “Superhero Recognized: Superboy”. The air was tense after he left, with a slight wash of anger showing in Superman’s face.

Batman spoke up gruffly, “We need to talk.” He looked at the remaining Young Justice members, “Get on with analyzing the source code. You don’t need Superboy here for that.” The younger members sullenly walked away...all except for Tim, who stood his ground and stood there with his arms crossed. Batman shot him a look, “Robin.” Tim reciprocated the glare. Superboy...Kon...was his (secret) boyfriend, and Batman knew that when Tim stood up to him, nothing would make him change his mind. Tim refused back down from things concerning the person he loved..

Batman sighed and then looked at the other Justice League members, “Make sure the city is under control. I’ll be there soon.” With a unanimous nod, Green Arrow, the Flash, and Aquaman all stepped away and exited via the portal to go on patrol. 

Batman turned his attention back to Superman, “You really are something. You’re kind to everyone except for him. Your own genetic son.”

Superman said loudly as he refuted, “He’s not my son! He’s a clone! He’ll never be my son.”

Batman continued his firm tone as he spoke, “That’s not fair to him. You’re the only person who could understand him, being a Kryptonian. You have the same powers. You have something that no one else can teach him, how to be a normal person. None of us can teach him that like you can.” Superman turned, his cape whipping behind him. He was going to walk away, and Tim wasn’t prepared to let him.

Tim voiced out in a taunt, “So the great Superman can make everyone in Metropolis and Gotham love him, but apparently can’t get someone who should love him to love him? Sad.” Both superheroes turned to look at the teenage hero and Batman clearly wanted Tim to stop. Tim continued, “You of anyone should have the most compassion for him. He’s literally made from you. I guess you can’t see eye to eye with those who have suffered. You, who had a perfect, white-picket fence upbringing, virtually no emotional or moral suffering...no wonder you can’t see eye to eye with a boy who has been lied to and created in a lab to be a monster and a weapon.” Tim chuckled somberly, “And I guess he kind of is, because after all, he’s related to you.”

Superman was clearly irritated with his eyes turning red, and Batman told him, “Robin. Out. Now.” His words were harsh and absolute. They left no wiggle room. Tim knew that he had to leave if he didn’t want to get hurt.

Tim grit his teeth and told him, “I wish I could call you a hero. I guess I shouldn’t consider you anything of the sort if you can’t treat someone who spent his entire incubation wanting to meet you with respect.” He quickly sauntered off, but not to the computer analysis lab. He headed straight for the portal, and neither man stopped Tim from exiting and going to find Kon. “Superhero Recognized: Robin.”

Superman grit his teeth and looked away. If a teenager like Tim could see his flaws, they must be more glaring than he imagined. Batman put a hand on his shoulder, “We need to talk about this. Are you going to run away or are you going to own up to it?” Superman took a deep defeated sigh before looking back at Batman. Only he knew how to see through to him.

Batman smiled slightly, “Good. We need to discuss parenting skills.”

\----------------------------------------

Tim leapt from building to building, looking for any trace of his boyfriend. Kon was the kind of person who’d curl up on a darkened building to sob when he was sad. He wouldn’t leave the city, but he didn’t want to be seen. Tim looked around quickly and tried to buzz in with Kon, but he wouldn’t answer.

Tim decided to go out to the shoreline to check. That was where the two of them had beaten some of their toughest foes and shared a kiss for the first time. Later the same night, they became boyfriends. Soon enough, he saw a figure on the darkened beach. Tim approached and saw that it was Kon, knees curled into his chest, facing the ocean with his head down. There were large sand holes around him, showing that he had clearly let his anger out.

Tim sighed before he sat besides Kon, “Hey…” He pulled his cape out so he could wrap Kon with it and keep him close. Kon didn’t feel the cold but it was a gesture of love and understanding. Kon didn’t speak or pull away so Tim rested his head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry…”

Kon was silent for a bit before saying, “I hate him. I hate that I was made to be him.” The anger was gone from his tone, but in its place was sadness. Genuine sadness. Tim had taught Kon emotions other than anger so she could pick up on every one of Kon’s moods.

Tim told him, “I know...you wanted to meet him for so long...so very long. And you were disappointed.”

Kon sighed and mumbled, “I wish he'd look at me like Batman looks at you. Like family. Like someone special. Like his wing.” Tim realized how deep Kon’s sadness went. Tim remembered his birth parents and how he was there for him. And then Batman became his father figure. Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, Batwoman, Alfred...they were all his family too. They always had each other…

...but Kon? He had no one. He’s been made as a weapon to fight off Superman. He was born and raised in an incubator with telekinetic creatures feeding him twisted information about the outside world. Once he came to the regular world, he was expecting to be welcomed by Superman, who had wanted to meet so badly--and he’d been pushed away. Over and over. Without a doubt it hurt...Tim could only imagine how he’d have felt if he’d known about the Bat family for so long, gotten so close to them, and then been pushed away. 

Tim brushed his fingers through Kon’s dark locks of hair, saying, “It probably really hurts...and I know it has to sting to be rejected outright. But...I'll always have your back no matter what.” Tim kissed the side of Kon’s cheek and leaned into him. He loved Kon, even with his issues and hidden emotions. He loved his cockiness and sadness, his smiled and his tears, his laughs and his sobs.

Kon looked up at him with his sad, deep eyes, whispering, “Tim…” Kon tilted Tim’s face and kissed him. It wasn't like their normal, passionate kisses. “...I love you.” This kiss was filled with need and comfort. Tim opened his eyes just a little to see tears running out of Kon’s closed eyes as he kissed hungrily. Tim felt his heart ache as he kept kissing. He hated seeing Kon cry. It was a rare to see and whenever he cried, Tim felt terrible.

Tim pulled back for a bit and told him, “Let's go to my apartment, I set it up as a secret safehouse. We can sleep and recoup there.” Kon didn't speak but when Tim got to his feet, he held his hand followed like a hurt puppy. They didn't have to travel far before they got into Tim’s secret small apartment. 

It was messy but cozy. Tim took Kon to the bed and waited for him to undress. Kon silently took off his shirt, unbuckled his belt, pulled down his pants, and his took off his shoes. Tim tucked Kon into the bed before turning to do some extra work. That's when he realized that he couldn't move.

Tim spoke, “Kon...I need to work...I'll be back, I promise. Kon’s telekinetic hold didn't decrease. Tim sighed and nodded and Kon let him go. Tim came over and began taking his clothes and mask off too, leaving his underwear like Kon did. Pulling at the sheet, he got under it with Kon, who began spooning him under the sheets. Kon kissed his face, shoulders, and neck slowly and tenderly. Tim stroked his hair and let him do as his heart desired. 

Kon whispered, “I love you...I'm happy I have you…” Tim arched back and gasped out as Kon kept moving and kissing his body.  
~~~~~~  
Tim woke up to the sound of birds, a bright sliver of light over his eyes, the gentle rise and fall of Kon’s chest against his back, and the buzzing of his watch communicator. Tim groggily looked over at it, noticing an incoming call. Pressing on it, he could see that it was Batman.

Tim gulped before answering softly, “Robin here.”

Batman’s typically dark and upset voice could be heard. “I told you yesterday morning to be here for the Justice meeting. Your entire team is here except for you and Superboy. You are to report to the base’s conference room in 30 minutes.” Batman hung up, leaving no room for argument. Tim didn't remember being invited to a Justice meeting. But Batman’s voice made it clear that he had to be there.

Tim sighed and turned to Kon, shaking him gently, “Kon. Babe. We have to get up.” Kon groaned and hugged him tighter. “Kon...please. It's important.” Kon grunted in defiance, “We’ll makeout as soon as it's over.

Kon’s eyes opened, “Can I touch you?”

Tim thought about it, “If we’re on time to the meeting.”

Kon loosened his grip, “Alright. Not looking forward to seeing the deadbeat, but I'm game. Let's get dressed.”

\-------------------------

Kon and Tim rushed to the meeting and made it inside just on time, “Superheroes Recognized: Robin and Superboy.” Kon had actually decided to get frisky before they left rather than wait until they got to the base. He was touching Tim everywhere he could, and now they were rushing to make it up the stairs to the conference room before they were late. Batman would never let Tim hear the end of it if he was late.

They ran in just as the other heroes took their seats. Everyone turned to look at them as the two visibly caught their breath from sprinting up the staircase. 

Batman spoke gruffly, “Superboy, Robin, come with me.” He walked through to a back door. Confused, the teen boys looked at each other before following suit. They left the conference room and went to a separate room, where Superman was, and he was staring out of a window. Noticing the three of them enter, he turned around. Kon quickly looked away.

Batman told them after a moment of silence, “We did a lot of talking last night. A lot. After Robin’s outburst, I feel like Superman finally had a change of heart. Why don’t you tell him yourself?”

Supermen took a deep breath and walked closer to the apprehensive Kon, “I...I think I finally understand why you had wanted me to teach you. And...I was so hard-headed that I couldn’t see why. I couldn’t understand why you were so mad at me for not wanting to help. After...a lot of talking yesterday, I finally understand. I can’t just push you back and expect you to be a better person. So...I’m sorry. I...I am proud of you, for becoming stronger...and independent.” Tim smiled and pat Kon on the shoulder, while Batman did the same to Superman.

Kon sighed, saying, “I guess...you’re trying. So...thanks...and I’m going to hold you to helping me learn my powers properly.”

Superman scratched his head a little, ‘I do huh? ...All part of parenting I guess.”

Kon looked at him, surprised, “Parenting?”

Batman told Kon, “He has come a long way since yesterday.” Tim smiles and pushes Kon forward, resulting in both supers hugging each other. It’s awkward at first, but finally Kon puts his arms around Superman as well, and Superman smiles. Tim smiles at Batman, who shows him a faint smile. The moment is broken in by the rest of the Young Justice and Justice League, who’d been in on it the whole time. The two supers break up the hug awkwardly but are congratulated by the others.

Tim asked Batman, “You planned this out? Makes sense...I’d remember if there was a meeting today.”

Batman told him, “It’d better to have these two on the same footing. After all, if your boyfriend is on good terms with his father.”

Tim smiled, “I’m glad that he is-” Tim immediately tenses up and his cheeks flush red as he turns back to Batman, “You knew?!”

Batman smiles wider and tells him, “It’s written all over your face when you’re with him. Just don’t get too sore, you have to be on missions regularly.” Tim is bright red now, and he crosses his arms, looking away. Batman chuckles, his voice muffled in the sea of bantering superheroes. He notices Superman for a moment, then nudges Tim back into the crowd.

Tim finds Kon after a bit, “I’m glad for you.”

Kon smiles back, this time it’s genuine, “I’m happy.” Kon squeezes Tim’s hand in secret while the other members of the Young Justice continue to talk to them with big smiles.


End file.
